Heat
by BerzerkBlade
Summary: Kiba is dealing with a family "tradition": heat. And with Naruto around, he's not going to hold back.


"Fuck my life!"

Kiba collapsed on his bed and let out an unnecessarily loud groan. Naruto stood in his doorway, his head tilted to one side as he tried to decipher the Inuzuka's odd behavior.

"What's up with you, Kiba? We were supposed to train today and you never showed up. I had to look all over Konoha just to find you chilling in a lake! What the fuck?" Naruto exclaimed.

Without even sitting up, Kiba pointed down at his crotch. Naruto followed the boy's finger and noticed a rather large bulge in his black pants. Naruto's eyes widened with disbelief and only one thought was running through his mind:

What. The. Fuck.

"WHAT THE FUCK, KIBA? WHY IS YOUR DICK HARD?" Naruto screamed in horror.

"BECAUSE I'M HORNY AS FUCK, THAT'S WHY, YOU DUMBASS," Kiba snapped back.

"But… But… But why? You're not even **doing** anything!"

Kiba groaned again as he sat up and glared at the blonde boy. His eyes seemed glazed over, a lust-filled gaze set on the disturbed shinobi. Explaining this was not going to be easy considering the boy's lack of intelligence.

"Look: You know how guys normally just get horny from seeing a hot chick or, in our case, a hot dude, right?"

Naruto nodded in agreement.

"And you know how we Inuzukas can smell the pheromones released by any guy or girl that is horny, right?"

Another nod of agreement.

"Okay. Well, every year as an Inuzuka goes through puberty, there's a specific time of year that their body goes into what's called 'heat'. Basically, it's a time when we're uncontrollably horny and will pretty much fuck anything that walks. For me, I've been going through heat in August since I was 13. It lasts for about five days and then I'm back to normal."

"What do you do in those five days?" Naruto asked, curiously. Said shinobi was now sitting on the floor in front of Kiba, his legs crossed and his eyes focused intently on the boy on the bed.

"I jerk off. Probably three times a day at the least. And everyone knows not to bother me," Kiba replied.

"So for the past three years you jerk off for five days straight, usually three times a day, in August. That means you bust a nut 15 times! How is that even possible in one week?"

"I have a lot of stamina when it comes to that shit. Today's the first day of my heat, so unless you want to help out, I suggest you sit further away."

"Why?"

"Because I need to jerk off and I'm not waiting any longer, dumbass," Kiba stated as he removed his fishnet shirt.

Naruto swallowed hard as he stared at Kiba's toned upper body. His arms, chest, and abs were all so well-defined and tan. His chocolate-colored nipples were already erect and looked so deliciously edible that Naruto found it extremely difficult to look away.

Kiba stood up and began to unbutton his pants, suddenly unaware of Naruto's existence. His mind was focused on one thing only at this point: get the pants off and bust a nut.

Kiba kicked off his pants and stood there in only a pair of loose, red boxers. Naruto could only flinch in surprise at the immense size of Kiba's bulge, forming a full-blown tent in his underwear.

Kiba hooked his thumbs under the waistband and dropped his boxers in one swoop and kicked them off. He stood there before Naruto in all of his naked glory, an erection pointed directly at the blonde's face.

"Yeah, I shave my dick. I don't like body hair all that much, so I shave my dick, ass, face, chest, and my underarms. Everything else is how it is," Kiba stated as he sat down. He leaned back onto his elbows and gently caressed his dick with his fingertips.

"How big is your dick…?" Naruto asked in awe, his eyes never shifting from the boy's penis.

"Nine inches and, as you can tell, thick," Kiba said, a cocky grin appearing on his face. "So what, are you gonna sit there and watch?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I wanna see what this heat does to you," Naruto stated.

"Well, get comfortable and enjoy the show," Kiba replied, wrapping his right hand around his aching erection.

Kiba closed his eyes as he slowly began to stroke his large erection. Naruto watched intently, taking notes of the boy's speed, angle, and the noises he made.

It was perhaps the first time he had ever been so fascinated by something, he thought.

Five minutes had passed and Kiba was still stroking himself. Naruto finally realized that Kiba wasn't trying to ejaculate immediately. He would masturbate wildly, almost like an animal, panting and moaning and squirming. Then he would stop just as he was going to cum. He'd begin to massage his balls while another hand felt up his chest and played with one of his nipples.

"_He's edging himself on,"_ Naruto thought, looking down at the bulge in his pants that had formed the second he saw Kiba's body. _"I wonder if-"_

"Go… Right… Ahead… Naruto…" Kiba panted, beginning to stroke himself quickly. "I don't… Mind at all… Might even help me cum quicker… Knowing you're doing it too…"

With Kiba's approval now set in stone, Naruto quickly removed all his clothes and was stroking his erection in no time, going at the same speed as the Inuzuka. He lay on his back on the floor, his head turned to watch the Inuzuka's testicles bounce haphazardly with his strokes.

"Tell me, Naruto, how big is your dick?" Kiba asked, his smirk returning.

"It's… Ugh… Eight inches…" Naruto muttered between moans of pleasure, closing his eyes to enjoy more of it.

"Nice. It's a nice package. And I see you don't shave either…" Kiba mumbled. "Oh fuck…"

Naruto opened his eyes and watched as Kiba began to pant harder, stroking faster, but with less precision. He was close, Naruto could tell. His panting and moaning grew louder until he let out a loud groan.

"Oh, fuck, Naruto, I'm gonna cum. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck."

Hearing the Inuzuka moan his name made his dick twitch and only enticed him more. He watched as the Inuzuka began to thrust his pelvis into the air, groaning loudly as he came all over his chest and stomach. It was such a sight to behold. Kiba was nothing short of an animal when it came to sex, it seemed. His gestures were aggressive and he made noises similar to that of a growling wolf, ready to attack his prey.

It turned Naruto on to no end.

As Kiba came down from his orgasmic high, he noticed that Naruto was slowly approaching his limit. He watched as the boy stroked sloppily, groaning and panting quietly. After watching this for a short while, Kiba got down onto the floor and took the boy's dick into his mouth without warning.

Naruto let out a loud and drawn-out moan. In fact, he almost sounded like he was whimpering. He grabbed the back of Kiba's head and forced him further onto his dick, making the boy deep-throat his entire erection. Kiba gagged at first, but slowly eased into it and allowed the blonde to fuck his mouth without restriction. Kiba loved the taste of Naruto. It was salty, yet sweet and the smell of his sweet was already spurring a reaction out of him as the blood rushed to his half-hard dick.

"God, yeah, Kiba. That's perfect. Fuck…" Naruto moaned, breathlessly. "I'm gonna cum, Kiba… I'm gonna cum."

Kiba remained on the demon container's dick as he released his sweet nectar deep down his throat. Kiba swallowed with moderate difficulty and licked his erection clean. He climbed on top of Naruto and looked him in the eyes, smirking wildly.

Naruto, still coming down from his orgasmic high, looked at him with lust-filled eyes and chuckled. "You give great head, Kiba."

"I could tell by the way you fucked my face. You loved that shit," Kiba replied.

"Shut the fuck up. You enjoyed that, too. You're already hard again. I'm guessing that's what heat does to you?" Naruto asked, grabbing the boy's newly-gained erection.

"Nope. I lied. I was just horny and wanted a reason to jerk off in front of you," Kiba replied, laughing.

"You didn't have to lie to do that. I would've allowed it regardless."

"I know. It's because I'm sexy."

"Shut the fuck up, Inuzuka."

"Make me, Uzumaki."

"Ding ding ding, that starts the second round," Naruto stated before kissing Kiba passionately.


End file.
